


The Secret Society

by lemonsonmars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Female Character of Color, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, F/M, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter Next Generation, Hufflepuff, Major Original Character(s), Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Original Character(s), Other, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Ravenclaw, Room of Requirement Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsonmars/pseuds/lemonsonmars
Summary: It was the roar of the crowdThat gave me heartache to singIt was a lie when they smiledAnd said, "You won't feel a thing.". . .In which Harry Potter comes to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts at Hogwarts in the year 2019, inspiring a group of seventh years to strike out and find new ground.OrIn which a group of seventh year students take their new professor's words too far and decide to reconvene Dumbledore's Army. Between midnight meetings in the Room of Requirement and openly defying authorities, the consequences could be disastrous.DO NOT POST THIS TO WATTPAD. I have a wattpad account and if I want to post it on there I will do it myself.
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dead Poets Society](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/765204) by Script by Tom Schulman, Directed by Peter Weir. 



The entrance courtyard at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was bustling with the chatter of students who had just come from an hours long ride on the Hogwarts Express. In fact, the steam from the train puffed into the air miles away from the school. Second years chattered excitedly, ecstatic to be returning to the school for the second time. Older, more hardened students talked with their friends and mingled in their robes all across the courtyard. 

Suddenly the great doors opened and students began hurrying inside to be greeted by warm light and the familiar scent of the welcome feast. For some students, they had come home; for others a frightening adventure was beginning.

The crowd of uniformed students migrated towards the Great Hall. The enormous doors were thrown open as always. Students laughed and talked as they entered. Four long tables were being filled up quickly as the respective houses took their seats.

Like every year since the founding of Hogwarts over a thousand years before, the first year sorting was always the primary order of business. And following that, the speech that some students resented. Almost everybody knew that Headmistress McGonagall had taken her position of power to her head, and though she was an excellent head of Hogwarts, she was merciless in her punishments and strict in her reprimands.

The woman moved with cat-like grace to the podium, where the gold owl raised its wings in familiar salute. Immediately the premeal chatter subsided.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, students," McGonagall said. Her face was shadowed beneath the large-brimmed hat she wore. "Now that the first years have been carefully sorted, I'd like to make some start-of-term announcements."

The hall fell completely silent. Everyone who had attended Hogwarts for more than a year knew that McGonagall's gaze dug into ones soul if they were caught speaking out of turn.

"One thousand years ago, in 1019, fifty students sat in this hall and walked these very corridors. They were faced with the same classes and challenges you will face this year." She smiled. "The question is, seventh years, will you graduate honorably?"

She paused and a meaty silence filled the air.

"As you know, our beloved Professor Venus died last year, and this year the Defence Against the Dark Arts post will be going to Harry Potter-"  
The silence broke. Immediately the hall began buzzing again. Students broke into whispers among themselves, some even pointing at the bespectacled man sitting coolly beside the head chair.

"-who defeated the Dark Lord twenty-one years ago and had held a position at the Ministry of Magic for some time. Why don't you all join me in welcoming him?"

The hall burst into applause. The students sitting under Hogwarts' roof were the first generation of children after the war to know peace. Many were grateful to Harry Potter for defeating the Dark Lord.

"I'm sure Professor Potter will be happy to answer any questions during classes, but for now, let the feast begin!"

With those words, piles of food from all around the globe appeared at each table, and the eating had commenced.

. . .

"Neron!" The brunet young man turned around at the sound of his name. A young woman with golden-brown skin and chocolate hair ran down the crowded hallway and pushed people out of her way.

"How was your holiday, slick?" Neron asked. His dimples appeared when he smiled.

"Fine." Frankie reached her friend and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "What's this I heard about your summer?"

"Well, my father made me get a tutor."

"Oh." She rolled her eyes and urged him down the hallway. "Meet any cute girls?"

"No. Where's Brandon and Cartier?"

"They'll be around somewhere," Frankie grinned. "But I should go. Gotta make sure Potter knows I'm still playing keeper on the team."

"Righto," Neron smiled. He patted Frankie's arm and smiled a smile that could outshine the sun. "I'll see you later."

"See you." She waved before walking off with her hands in her robe pocket. A moment later she turned back as if stopped by some unseen force. "Want a smoke?"

Pulling out a pack of cigarettes, she held them up.

"No. Thanks though."

"No problem, Cloudsie." Then she was off, her chocolate curls disappearing into the crowd of other students.

Neron hurried alone down the hallway and towards the grand staircase, but there was never a moment when he wasn't waving or greeting another student. Around every corner, a fellow seventh year student clapped him on the back or congratulated him on his new position of headboy. But every praise caused the sinking feeling in his stomach to dive deeper.

He knew he had to obey his father and drop his new authority position. 

It was half-an-hour later, when Neron had finished speaking to his head of house about dropping his position as head boy when he was heading down the grand staircase on the quest to find his friend Brandon Carey. As he reached the bottom of the stairs in the entrance hall, he noticed Headmistress McGonagall walking swiftly towards him with a timid-looking blonde student in Hufflepuff robes following her.

"Mr. McCloud," She announced, stopping near the bottom of the staircase. She motioned to the blonde student. "This is Drew Foxe. She will be-"

"Actually, I- I-"

"Pardon, Miss Foxe?"

"They, not she."

Neron looked at the professor. In the day and age they lived in, he understood that it was important to properly label someone's pronouns. The professor obviously didn't think so.

"Miss Foxe, on the copy of your birth certificate-"

"Professor, let Drew choose their pronouns. It's not for you to decide, is it?"

"No." McGonagall raised her chin and set her eyes. "Very well. Neron, Mx. Foxe will be under your charge for the first semester, considering sh- they have just transferred here from Ilvermorny. Show them to classes and help them navigate the school. Is that understood?"

"Yes, professor."

"Good." With a curt nod to Neron and a swift pat to Drew's shoulder, she was off briskly down the hall.

"Neron McCloud," He said, sticking hand out. Drew took it and shook.

"Drew Foxe." Their voice was quiet, as if it was stuck near the back of their throat and unable to escape.

"So why'd you leave Ilvermorny?"

"I was, um, bullied there and- and my parents thought I should go here instead." They shifted their dark eyes uneasily. "And my brother went here."

"Oh..." A smile ghosted Neron's face. With a laugh he said, "You're that Foxe then. Your brother was valedictorian, wasn't he?"

"Yeah." Drew rubbed their hands together.

Sensing his companion's discomfort, Neron decided it was time to change the subject.

"I'll show you as much of the school as I can now if you like. You might wanna take notes though, it's a huge place."


	2. Chapter 2

The portrait of the fat lady outside the Gryffindor common room was never happy when a student from another house was brought into the lion's tower, but she allowed them in anyway- with much resistance. 

Brandon Carey got some strange stares from first year students as Frankie guided him towards a few armchairs in the corner of the red-bathed common room. Neron McCloud was already sitting in one of the chairs, legs draped over the right arm as he fiddled with his red and gold tie. 

"Hey guys," He said casually when Brandon and Frankie approached him. 

Frankie quickly sank into the second arm chair, leaving Brandon to take the floor. He fixed his eyes on the shag carpet and began braiding the tiny yarn bits together, liquid black eyes trailing around the busy common room. 

"Where've you been, Cloudsie?" Frankie said. She was pulling out a pack of cigarettes. She stuck one between her teeth and lit it with her wand. 

"Showing a new student around." 

"That's a prefect's job," Brandon said. "Um... have you seen Cartier?" 

"I let her in here," Frankie said, "but she decided to go back to the Ravenclaw commons to work on her radio." 

"Ah." Neron motioned for Frankie to pass him a cigarette. She gave him one and he lit it with his wand. 

"So, you drop the yearbook and headboy thing?" She asked. Neron sighed visibly. 

"Yeah. My father made me promise I would and-" 

"Geez, Nee, why don't you tell him off?" 

"Yeah." Frankie made a strange face before taking another puff of her cigarette. 

"That's a laugh," Neron said, a chuckle forcing its way from his lips. He didn't sound very amused. "Like you guys tell your parents off." 

"Okay, okay." Frankie leaned far into her chair and gazed at the ceiling. "We don't like it either, isn't that right, Brandy?" 

"I guess so?" 

"I guess we shouldn't think too much about it." Frankie stood and stretched out her back before dropping her now burnt-out cigarette in a nearby ashtray. "If they work for the Ministry, chances are they're just tryna impress Granger." 

The laugher she expected filled her ears and she sat back with a proud smirk. 

. . . 

The sun was barely shining over the mountain range surrounding Hogwarts when the bells signaling the start of breakfast began chiming. Neron was already making his way down the corridor leading to the great hall, Frankie following close behind him and snorting with laugher about a strange dream she had had the night before while adjusting her red and gold tie. 

A shout of greeting echoed through the crowded corridor. Neron turned and Frankie groaned. 

"Hey, Neron! Burke!" 

"I swear, I get paired with her during a fifth year potions class and she thinks we're best buddies," Frankie sighed. 

"Hey, Yaxley." Neron greeted the blonde girl dressed in Slytherin robes as she pushed her way to them. 

"Heard you got stuck showing the new kid around," She said. She smirked proudly, a shiny green headgirl badge glistening on her robe lapel. Her voice was hoarse as it always sounded. "A transfer student this late in life’s obviously sus.” 

"Speak for yourself, Yaxley." Frankie's voice was dripping with sarcasm, but Yaxley didn't seem to take a hint. 

A moment later, the very person, Drew Foxe, pushed their way past Yaxley, standing at Neron's elbow. They eyed Yaxley subtly before shifting their gaze to the floor. Neron gently took their arm and guided them and Frankie towards the great hall, leaving Yaxley to shout at them as they walked away. 

Breakfast was boring as usual. 

. . . 

The first half of the day was like being thrown into an icy lake with almost no guidance. In potions, Professor Slughorn lectured the students on the ghastly consequences of consuming too much Veritaserum. He then went on to say that he expected twenty questions turned in by the next day. 

In Ancient Runes, Neron almost fell asleep, and if it wasn't for Brandon poking him awake with the tip of his quill, he would have slept on through Transfiguration. That subject proved to be extremely slow. Professor Stites thought it was best for his class to repeat back to him every spell they had learned in his class during the sixth year. 

So, it was no surprise when the seventh years were tired-eyed and unexpectant when they arrived at Defence Against the Dark Arts. 

Frankie slipped into an open desk at the very back of the classroom, motioning for Brandon to sit beside her before Yaxley could claim they were best friends. 

At the front of the classroom, Freddie Hamilton- Hufflepuff's star seeker and possibly the most sought-after boy at Hogwarts besides Jack Greengrass-Nott- was throwing balled up parchment at Cecelia Lovegood (And no, he didn’t have a crush on her, you pervert. He was just being rude). Iona Yaxley entered the room at that moment, and when she saw that the seat beside Frankie had already been taken, she slid into the desk behind Cecelia Lovegood and cackled at the small blonde with Hamilton. 

Most of the class had entered the Defence Against the Dark Arts room already, and students were lingering in the isles and leaning on the tables. 

"Wassup, Frankie." Neron passed the last desk, patting her on the back. 

Neron sat behind Yaxley, probably so he could keep an eye on her. 

"Hey, Frankie?" Brandon nudged her arm. "You know that song about pudding and meat? What's it called?" 

"What?" 

"Y'know. If you don't eat your meat you ca-" 

"Pink Floyd," She said flatly, folding her hands on the desk. "An-" 

"Shh!!" It was Yaxley, who had turned around in her seat and was now glaring at Frankie with her pale finger to her lips. 

Above every student, on the staircase that led to the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office stood a short, bespectacled man. The classroom immediately fell silent and every student found a seat as soon as they noticed he was there. A few of the kids recognized the man, perhaps because their parents knew him or because they had seen photos, but Frankie had never seen his face in her life. 

The man walked down the staircase with a spring in his step, his long moss green cape flaring out behind him. He was humming a song of some sort as he descended the stairs and walked towards the students. Beside Frankie, Brandon kept his eyes down and swallowed harshly. Only a few students were brave enough to actually look up at the man as he passed down the left isle. 

He turned at the end of the room- Frankie was watching very carefully- and walked up the right isle. When he arrived back at the front of the classroom his stopped humming. Turning to the students, he spoke. 

"Good morning, class. I'm Professor Potter-" A few kids snickered, "-but you can call me Professor, or if you really want, Potter." 

Frankie rolled her eyes. He sounded like a boring teacher to her. 

"Now, how 'bout we kill a few rumours before the entire school is buzzing, huh?" He pushed his wire-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose and leaned on his desk. "Yes, I too attended Hogwarts and lived to tell the tale. Back then I was just a tiny kid whom many of my peers decided to bully at every chance they got." 

A few students laughed. 

"I wasn't the Harry Potter you see before you." He smirked cockily. "Ah, but this class isn't about me, is it? It is about you. And it will be about you for the rest of the year, and for you seventh years, your last year at Hogwarts." 

"I'll be glad when I leave," Frankie whispered to Brandon. He shrugged. 

"When I was young, I was constantly in danger. Most of you have heard of Voldemort, I'm assuming?" The class collectively nodded. "Sometimes, especially when I was your age, I didn't know what the next day would bring. I wasn't sure if I would even be alive the next day. Looking back, I think the most important thing I learned when I was on the run was that I had to live for today. I had to grab what I could and run. And this year, I want you to all try that. I want you to live to the fullest now, because before you know it, every one of you is going to stop breathing and die." 

Professor Potter looked towards the back of the class. He eyed a tall boy sitting in the back row and raised an eyebrow. 

"Now, you in the back there, what's your name?" 

"Me? Plant." He looked up with a nervous expression on his face. 

"Yes you. Probably not Robert, am I right?" Frankie snorted at Potter's question. 

"No, sir. Michael." 

"Mr. Plant, can you give me an example of how you can live to your fullest?" 

"Um..." He paused, mouth half open. "I can... try out for quidditch?" 

Half the class burst into fits of laugher.


End file.
